Backstories
by Pixeleve
Summary: See? Told you I'd get to this! These are the backstories of some specific cats in my story Stolen, if you not read that story, this will NOT make sense! Summaries for characters are inside, enjoy, and please R&R
1. AN intro, must read this!

**A/N**

 **Hi, my beloved reviewers! So glad to see you here, shall we get started? This is where I will publish backstories at my reviewer's request. This is on Hollowtstar, not requested, but I feel like she needs clearing up.**

 **Hollowstar's Haze... You remember Hollowstar, right? That odd she-cat Hawkpaw met, when she passed out. This is the tragic story of the poor RiverClan leader, and you may find yourself in tears... Lol, maybe not, but I hope you like it...**

 **Summary: Hollowkit was the lone kit of Shimmerpool and Brackenheart, but Shimmerpool wanted Hollowkit's dead littermate Emberkit more than Hollowkit! Probably because Hollowkit is a runt kit. Follow her down her road of sorrow, where light is rare...**


	2. Prologue: Hollowstar's Haze

**Hollowstar's Haze**

 **Prologue**

Hollowstar flung herself at the largest badger. They'd already taken one down, Bramblewhisker having gone as far as to kill it. It now lay on the grass, a growing pool of crimson slowly turning the soft green grass to a deathly red.

The RiverClan leader let out a yowl, her mind still fuzzy. She raked at its eyes and clawed its ears, until it bucked her off and charged to a muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle. _No, not him! You cannot take him!_ Hollowstar once again threw herself in the path of the lumbering beast. _He shall not be your prey!_

Hollowstar's eyes widened as the badger lifted a heavy paw, claws and all, down on her. Stunned, the badger tore at her soft, exposed underbelly. Her jaws parted in a soundless shout as Oakblaze killed the badger in one swift bite. The forest ground shook as it collapsed, but Hollowstar's vision was wavering.

"Hollowstar, c'mon, I killed it, it's gone, come on!" Oakblaze pleaded.

"I can't. I'm too far gone," Hollowstar murmured, when suddenly, she felt the haze in her mind lifting for the first time in seasons.

"Hurry and take Whitefog back to camp, his flank wound is serious. Seedheart's leg is badly twisted, though he's good at faking fine," the tan warrior lowered his gaze when the leader said that. "The badger were a family, one was a mother, I could smell the milk-scent, her cubs should be hunted down soon." _I-I can think, it's good, good to be back to my old self…_

Oakblaze looked at his leader in awe. "You can focus? No crazy mind problems?" He asked, searching her eyes for answers. "No, I'm fitter than a fish in a stream, but," Hollowstar paused, seeing a starry cat approach her, "this is my last life. Lead RiverClan well, and know, your mother is extremely proud of you." Hollowstar had to choke back tears, but Oakblaze let his flow freely. "No cat shall ever forget you! I'll tell my kits of you, Sanfern has got me thinking," Oakblaze shook his head. "Goodbye, Hollowstar…" The deputy dipped his head solemnly, and the last thing she caught a glimpse of was Oakblaze being hauled away by Streamrush before Hollowstar's spirit was guided by a long lost friend.

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **:** Moss-star: a white and grey spotted she cat (mother of Crookedpaw, Creampaw, and Frozenpaw)

 **De** **puty** **:** Lionatil: a tortoiseshell tom with a golden tail

 **Apprentice:** Hollowpaw

 **Medicine cat** **:** Rushingclaw: a grey and black mottled tom

A **pprentice:** Alderpaw

 **WARRIORS**

Flamestrike: a dark ginger senior tom

Brackenheart: a dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

 **apprentice:** Crookedpaw

Frostfang: a white tom with strange blue eyes

Birdtalon: a tan tabby tom

 **apprentice:** Breezypaw

Redwhisker: a dark ginger tom with dull green eyes

Berrypetal: a calico she cat

 **apprentice:** Quailpaw

Littlefoot: a short-legged tortoiseshell tom

Sandstrike: a pale ginger she cat with a short temper

 **apprentice:** Smallpaw

Skyfang: a pale blue-grey tom

Rippleheart: a dark blue-grey tom with short claws

 **apprentice:** Lilypaw

Treeclaw: a dark brown tabby tom

 **apprentice:** Creampaw

Greyblossom: a once-pretty grey-silver she cat with a missing tail-tip

Cloudwing: a long haired white she cat with bright green eyes

Robinstorm: a bright ginger she cat

 **apprentice:** Frozenpaw

Muddystream: a pale brown she cat with darker swirl-stripes

Swanfeather: a white she cat with a dark silver chest

 **apprentice:** Goosepaw

Dawnleaf: a pale ginger she cat with white ears

 **apprentice:** Streampaw

Flywing: a black tom with a few white spots

 **apprentice:** Mumblepaw

Toadfoot: a dark brown tom with hint of gold in his fur

Burrtooth: a dusky brown tabby tom

Grassypelt: a pale grey tom with a stocky build

 **APPRENTICES**

Breezypaw: a black she cat with faint stripes

Quailpaw: a silver she cat with a black marking on her forehead

Smallpaw: a tortoiseshell tom

Creampaw: a cream-and-grey colored she cat with shining blue eyes

Frozenpaw: a pale blue-grey tom with cold grey eyes

Goosepaw: a grey tom with white and black spots

Streampaw: a pretty silver she cat

Lilypaw: a tabby-and-white she cat

Mumblepaw: a dark grey tom with messy fur

Crookedpaw: a blue-grey tom with a bent tail

Hollowpaw: a long-legged black she cat with a white tail

Alderpaw: brown tom with paler spots

 **QUEENS**

Brightdawn: a pale ginger she cat (expecting Flywing's)

Heatherwing: a ginger and brown she cat; mother of Featherkit, Petalkit, Woollykit, and Seedkit (Burrtooth's)

Shimmerpool: a dark silver tabby she cat

Fuzzywing: a dark cream she cat; mother of Beekit and Softkit

 **KITS**

Featherkit: a brown she cat with white stripes

Petalkit: a white she cat with a brown striped tail

Woollykit: an off-white tom with thick fur

Seedkit: a tan tabby tom with white hind paws

Beekit: a bright cream tom with dark brown markings ( **hasn't opened eyes)**

Softkit: a pale cream she cat with silky fur ( **hasn't opened eyes)**

 **ELDERS**

Raggedfoot: an old tabby tom with a lifeless hind leg

 **THE STRIDERS**

Bullet: a ginger she cat with menacing silver eyes ( **the leader** )

Swift Feet: a black and white tom with long legs ( **second in-charge** )

Copper: a brownish-silver tom with one missing ear ( **healer** )

 **HUNTERS**

Prince: a tall, handsome black tom with a white chest and broad shoulders

Glass: a blue-grey she cat

Scale: a tortoiseshell tom

Tie: a white tom with an odd grey marking on his chest

Oscar: a black and brown tabby tom

Scorched Tree: a burnt ginger tom

 **greenfoot: Casper**

Melon: a brown tabby she cat (sister to Mango)

Mango: a pale ginger tabby she cat (sister to Melon)

Candle: a white tom with a pale ginger tail

Li: a smokey grey tom with small almond-colored eyes (brother to Pinwheel)

Peanut: a pale brown tom with faint spots and long claws

 **greenfoot: panda**

Swan's Wing: a beautiful white she cat with a grey tail-tip

Faint Light: a pale cream she cat

 **FIGHTERS**

Spark: a gold-brown tom with darker stripes

 **greenfoot: dagger**

Pinwheel: a smokey grey tom with small blue eyes (brother to Li)

Arch: a tall tortoiseshell she cat with aggressive amber eyes

Tiger's Growl: a ginger tom with rich black stripes

Trixie: an off-white she cat with mysterious blue eyes

Bracket: a silver tom with shinning blue eyes

Poison Ivy: a broad faced grey tabby tom

Mantis: an old greyish tom with eerie green eyes

Echoing Cavern: a beautiful silver tabby she cat

 **greenfoot: key**

Rowan: a young brown tom with black flecks

Pandora: a pretty blue-grey she cat with long claws

Ziggy: a white-ish tom with jagged brown stripes

Louie: a black tom with lean shoulders and one white paw

Shine: a pale ginger mottled she cat with a broad face

Hazel: grey and brown she cat

Mongoose: handsome dark brown tom

 **GREEN-FOOTS**

Dagger: a dark grey tom with long fangs

Casper: a frost-white tom with icy blue eyes

Panda: a white she cat with two black spots over her eyes

Key: a brown tabby tom

 **QUEENS**

Cinnamon: a ginger-brown she cat; mother to Tiki and Prickle ( **father unknown** ) Spice: a dark ginger she cat; mother of Pepper and Cola ( **Candle's** )

Gazelle: a pale brown she cat with a white blaze; mother to Autumn, Blair, Crimson, Bristle and Lilac

Dew: pale blue-grey she cat; expecting Spark's

 **KITS**

Tiki: a dark ginger tom with a pale ginger tail and blaze

Prickle: a pale ginger-brown she cat with fur sticking out along her spine

Pepper: a cream she cat with black flecks

Cola: a brown tom with paler flecks

Autumn: a beautiful ginger-brown she cat with cream and chocolate flecks

Blair: a thick-furred dark brown tom

Crimson: a dark ginger tom with tall legs

Bristle: a dark grey tom with thick fur

Lilac: a silver she cat with white stockings


	3. Chapter 1: Hollowkit

**A/N**

 **Hello! This is the very first chapter of Hollowstar's Haze! Hope you enjoy it, please R &R**

CHAPTER 1

"Come on, _runt!"_ Stonekit teased, and his brother joined in. "Yeah, we all know Shimmerpool wanted a son, not a little runt she cat!" Whitekit growled. _What? Momma wanted Emberkit more than me…?_ Hollowkit thought as she flashed her eyes at the two toms. "I'm older than you! By a moon!" She hissed, giving her tail a dismissive flick.

The brother exchanged looks, but their snarls returned after a moment. "Yeah, so what? We're both much bigger than you!" Hollowkit plumped down on her rump at this. _It's true, they are at least two fox-tails larger…_ "Hey! Leave her alone!" a squeaky voice cried, the kit's tail lashing. Crookedkit was standing in front of his friend protectively. Crookedkit had a bent tail to one side, completely useless where it curved. his warrior name was most likely to be Crookedtail! Hollowkit hated how he acted like this. _This is my fight, Crookedkit. Leave me be!_ "

"Oh, yeah?" Whitekit got up in Crookedkit's face. "Whatcha gonna do, you deformed kittypet?" Crookedkit flinched at the retort, but he kept his eyes strong, a blazing blue.

"I-I" Crookedkit faltered, so Hollowkit shoved him aside. "We'll get Moss-star on you." Hollowkit mewed simply. Crookedkit's mother was Moss-star, so naturally, Whitekit and Stonekit fled the scene, wailing to Meadowfur. Crookedkit and Hollowkit burst out into laughter, and they stalked off, tails held high. Well, as high as Crookedkit could get his tail.

The next day, Crookedkit was apprenticed with his two siblings, Creamkit and Frozenkit, now Crookedpaw, Creampaw and Frozenpaw. Crookedpaw's mentor turned out to Brackenheart, Hollowkit's father, while Creampaw and Frozenpaw were given to Treeclaw and Robinstorm.

"You're so lucky, Crookedpaw!" Hollowkit gushed, clearly impatient about her own ceremony. "You'll get there soon! In about two moons…" Crookedpaw trailed off, and realizing his own mistake, he scurried off to meet Brackenheart.

Hollowkit's mother, Shimmerpool was bathing in the warm sunlight, so Hollowkit took this moment. _Time to see if she really_ did want _Emberkit more…_

"Um, Shimmerpool…?" Hollowkit poked the dark-silver she cat with a single black paw. Her mother opened an eye, revealing a sun-like yellow. "Yes, dear?" Shimmerpool murmured, clearly sleepy. _Or she just doesn't like me._ Hollowkit thought bitterly, but she managed to hold her tongue.

"Whitekit and Stonekit said you wanted Emberkit more than me… are they right?" Hollowkit tipped her head, eager for an answer. Shimmerpool shrugged. "Meadowfur's kits are fish-brains. So are Meadowfur and Frostfang." Shimmerpool yawned. _You didn't answer the question!_ "But what about Emberkit, momma?" Hollowkit tried her best to keep her voice straight.

"Well, your brother seemed to be a fighter from the start. He could've been leader of RiverClan one day!" Shimmerpool muttered, rolling on her other side, indicating their talk was over.

Hollowkit marched off, raging. _You completely avoided my question! Emberkit… What if you'd lived? Would Shimmerpool want me still, or would I have died in your place?_ Hollowkit sighed, then her spirits lifted slightly when she saw a blue-grey pelt enter camp, only to realize it was Frozenpaw, not Crookedpaw. Soon after, Crookedpaw really did come into camp, only to fall right asleep, saying their territory was much bigger than he'd ever imagined. "It's huge! i can't wait to train with you…" Hollowkit was about to reply, only to hear his snores and walk away.

Breezypaw and Quailpaw entered the den, shooing Hollowkit out. "You're not an apprentice yet, slow down there." Quailpaw teased good-heartedly. Hollowkit once again stomped off, her anger back.

 _Your brother seemed like a good fighter from the start… You're not an apprentice yet! C'mon runt!"_

Thoughts swam furiously in her mind that night, as she lay next to her mother's warm fur and heard her mother's steady heartbeat, but for once, even that didn't soothe Hollowkit as she tossed and turned in her reed and pigeon feather nest.

"Hollowpaw! Hollowpaw!" Her clan cheered as Hollowpaw touched noses sheepishly with Liontail, her mentor. Two moons passed since her question to Shimmerpool, but Hollowpaw didn't dare ask again. _Not yet at least._ Crookedpaw was cheering the loudest, along with Brackenheart, and surprisingly, so was Whitekit, but he stopped when Stonekit gave him a harsh nudge. _I wish I had someone up here with me! I feel so isolated!_ Hollowpaw looked to see Shimmerpool not cheering whatsoever, merely having a monotone-like face as her yellow eyes shinned coldly.

Liontail was a broad-shouldered tortoiseshell tom, named after his golden tail, fuzzy at the tip. His hazel eyes shone gallantly in the sunhigh light, and Hollowpaw almost found him handsome. But his cold and sharp attitude scratched that out, not to mention the long and obvious scar running down his right shoulder.

"We'll try hunting after we explore." Liontail meowed curtly. Hollowpaw shivered. There were elders' stories on how Liontail fought more than a hundred ShadowClan cats with one his unsheathed paws; Hollowpaw found it believable as she wouldn't be surprised if cats dropped dead to his hazel stare.

"Alright, see across that river there?" Liontail instructed, flicking his tail in the direction of a thick forest land. "Is that ThunderClan?" Hollowpaw asked, scenting the air.

"Yes." Liontail hunched his muscles together, "but they can't catch fish as well as us!" Her mentor said, flashing his large paw in the water and bringing up a fat fish.

Hollowpaw stared at Liontail in awe. _Sure he's a bit showy, but he seems like a capable mentor…_ "How's that?" Hollowpaw asked, trying to perfect the move Liontail showed her. Liontail chuckled.

"Your position is all wrong, and your tail sticks out like a snow hare in green-leaf." Liontail meowed plainly.

It was true. Hollowpaw was a long-legged black she cat with yellow eyes tinged with reddish-amber and all of her tail was thick-furred and was white as snow.

"Come, I better show you the rest of the territory." Liontail meowed, changing the subject. Hollowpaw nodded sadly.

 _Why can't my tail be black like the rest of me? Though, I really shouldn't complain, Crookedpaw has it worse than me!_

As Liontail led his new apprentice to another part of their territory, a foul scent drifted over to Hollowpaw, causing her to scrunch up her nose. "Ah, yes. ShadowClan. Wait," Liontail lashed his long tail a few times.

"Patrol." Liontail growled, and just as the words left his tongue, five cats appeared from behind the thickly trunked pines.

A tall grey she cat was flexing her claws, while a tom with the same grey coat whined about stepping on a pine needle.

A dark ginger she cat scolded the grey tom, as his blue eyes narrowed at the two RiverClan cats.

"Liontail," a grey-black tom growled softly. "Crowscar…" Liontail lashed his tail once more. "I see RiverClan is so low on apprentices, they're apprenticing them moons early!" The grey she cat mocked, baring her faintly yellow teeth. Hollowpaw felt her neck fur rise quickly and her tail puff up. "Hold your tongue, Newtpaw!" A grey tabby hissed, and forced a tiny grin at Liontail. After all, Liontail was much bigger than Crowscar, who was the largest of the patrol.

"But it's true, Ashclaw! Just look at that puny kit!" Newtpaw snarled, her ears twitching, as if saying she was itching for a fight. The grey tabby, Ashclaw, swished his tail on the ground, stirring up a few pine needles. "We're not here for a fight, Newtpaw. At least your brother knows to keep quiet!" Ashclaw fought to keep his voice level.

The grey tom apprentice scuffed his paws, uncomfortable under his sister's scorching amber glare.

Crowscar just nodded. "No, Ashclaw. Your apprentice has a point." Crowscar meowed thoughtfully. "This kit-warrior with Lionclaw must be no more than four moons. She's probably not even weaned!" Newtpaw taunted.

Hollowpaw lost it as a red haze blocked her vision. She was sick and tired of Stonekit and Whitekit mocking her, she didn't need a stuck up ShadowClan apprentice telling things she already heard.

With an ear-splitting yowl, Hollowpaw launched at Newtpaw, tearing at the grey she cat's ear with her fangs.

Newtpaw shrieked pitifully as Hollowpaw pinned her down, and hissed in Newtpaw's ripped ear, "I'm _not_ a kit! When you see yourself in a puddle or stream, you'll see this scar, and never forget me."

Newtpaw squirmed under Hollowpaw's strong pin. "Hollowpaw, Hollowpaw!" A distant voice shouted.

The red lifted and Hollowpaw felt sick when she saw Newtpaw cowering at her paws, whimpering as she scrambled up. _You're weak._

Hollowpaw thought about Newtpaw as she shook her fur free of the pine needles and stalked back to Liontail.

"Teach that kit some self control!" Crowscar spat as they padded off snarkily. Hollowpaw felt the fur along her spine rise, but she forced it to lay flat as Liontail shot her an icy glance.

 **Whitekit's POV**

Whitekit chased a moss-ball around the back of the nursery, playing with Featherkit and her brothers, Seedkit and Woollykit. Seedkit passed it to Whitekit, sticking his tongue out at Featherkit and Woollykit. Whitekit scooped up the moss-ball and threw it, a bit too far. It went into the thorn bushes outside camp. The four kits exchanged looks before Whitekit stepped forward.

" _I'll_ go get it," Whitekit growled as he wriggled through the thorns, a few snagging in his snowy fur. Whitekit winced as one yanked out a chunk of fur, but he was out of the bush and he saw the moss-ball.

"I see it!" Whitekit called, but a pair of giant ginger paws stepped forward, as a slim cat slid out from the reeds.

"Hello, little one." The trespasser mewed, Whitekit realizing it was a she cat. "u-u-um, h-hi?" Whitekit gulped as the ginger she cat took a step forward, crushing his moss-ball.

Whitekit took a shaky step back, but the ginger she cat leaped on him and stuffed her paw in his mouth, but before, Whitekit managed, "help! Help!" And the rest was muffled.

 **A/N**

 **Well? Good or should I stop it? Personally, I find it very appealing, but then again, it _is_ my own story... **


	4. Chapter 2: Striders and Smallheart

**A/N**

 **Okay, i apologize if the previous chapter was confusing; i sure hope it becomes less confusing as it goes, please r &r (read and review :P)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Frostfang and his patrol came racing to Whitekit's aid, as the ginger rogue was thrown off of Whitekit by Streampaw.

Birdtalon picked up Whitekit by his scruff and the tan tabby tom carried Whitekit back to the safety of the nursery. Featherkit, Seedkit, Woollykit and their sister, Petalkit were huddled by their mother, Heatherwing. _Where's Stonekit?_ Whitekit worried frantically searching the clearing for his brother. _There!_ Whitekit spotted Stonekit, cowardly hiding under a holly bush, his pale grey pelt slightly blending in.

Shrieks and yowls of battle swam through Whitekit's ears as he tried to block the dreadful hisses out. _We're outnumbered! StarClan save us!_

* * *

 **Crookedpaw's POV**

Crookedpaw's hunting patrol were trekking along the ShadowClan border, searching for stray rabbits or even squirrels, when Crookedpaw scented something foul, yes, worse than ShadowClan.

"Brackenheart? I smell something, it's not clan-scent, but it's definately cat-scent…" Crookedpaw stopped when Grassypelt snarled.

"It's those pesky rogues again! They're attacking camp!"

Flamestrike, the senior warrior in charge of the patrol, dashed off towards camp.

Crookedpaw looked around soon as his patrol burst into camp. Rushingclaw seemed over in his head with cats, the rogues had definitely gotten more recruits! But, that was not what Crookedpaw cared about. _Hollowpaw, where are you? Please, StarClan, don't let her get hurt!_

Driven by worry, Crookedpaw gradually defeated all his enemies. He easily took a puny black and white she cat, a blue-grey she cat, but the last one took longer. A dark gold-brown tom with darker stripes approached Crookedpaw. The pale blue-grey tom bore his sharp white teeth and flexed his claws as the toms sized one another up. _One of us needs to make a move. And it'll be me!_ Crookedpaw howled furiously and leaped onto the tom's gold-brown back. Crookedpaw dug his long claws into the loner's back mercilessly, blinded by anger. _Oh, Hollowpaw! Please be alright!_

The loner tom hissed in pain and writhed under Crookedpaw's claws and slipped from under the apprentice. Crookedpaw screeched in fury and lunged again. The rogue flung Crookedpaw off with a huff and Crookedpaw landed hardly. _Play dead, play dead, for Hollowpaw, you gotta save her!_

The rogue gave Crookedpaw a disdainful snort, a harsh shove of a large paw, and he rushed off to attack someone else. _There are so many!_ Crookedpaw thought frantically.

To his relief, he spotted Hollowpaw, but his relief soon vanished. She was cornered by a tall blue-grey she cat, flexing her long claws and snarling.

* * *

 **Hollowpaw's POV**

Hollowpaw's tail had blood stains on it, her own blood, her eyes were as big as a kit's as cat after cat attacked her and her clan. after she'd been rescued once by Sandstrike, who was bleeding from her nose and had hissed some unkind words, and rescued another time by Toadfoot, who'd just dove back into the battle, mangled ear and all. _I took down one enemy, I can take down this one._

Hollowpaw tried to convince herself multiple times as the blue-grey cat approached her threateningly. Suddenly, pale blue-grey tabby fur bowled the loner she cat on her back. _Crookedpaw!_

"Never, _ever,_ hurt Hollowpaw." He snarled, ripping her exposed underbelly, and she went screaming into the reeds, and the loners called retreat.

Rushingclaw tended to the most wounded, and he had Alderpaw, his new apprentice, treat the lesser wounded. Rushingclaw was treating Burrtooth, in his haste to drive the rogues out, he'd gotten a horrible flank injury. Heatherwing was busy whining to Rushingclaw. "Oh, please, help him! He has kits to raise!" The queen cast a glance to Featherkit, Petalkit, Seedkit and Woollykit. "Think of them, of their future, think of me…" Heatherwing let out soundless sobs as Sandstrike forced Heatherwing away, to let Rushingclaw work in peace.

Alderpaw was treating Quailpaw, who had a torn claw and a deeply nicked ear, moving to Frozenpaw and Mumblepaw, who had a bitten tail for Mumblepaw and a bleeding nose for Frozenpaw.

Moss-star was no where to be seen, along with her mate, Skyfang. In fact, Hollowpaw realized she hadn't seen Moss-star's favorite warriors since the battle started…

Creampaw came running up to her brothers, an urgent look in her soft blue eyes. Frozenpaw and Crookedpaw both shared the same look once Creampaw took off, Frozenpaw following. Crookedpaw came up to Hollowpaw.

"M-Moss-star's losing a life. She wants us, you too." Crookedpaw scurried off to catch up to his littermates. Curious and nervous, Hollowpaw limped off after her friend.

Creampaw was leading them to the Mossy Hollow. It was a flat area, more of an indent in the ground; the floor was covered in soft, plushy grey-and-white dried moss, where apprentices normally trained. In fact, due to Moss-star's grey-and-white coat, she was named after the Hollow.

The leader lay near a blood-stained rock, where Moss-star had hit her head. She had a terrible gut wound, her blood spilling on the pale moss. Skyfang was gently soothing her. "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here. You'll be ok, love…" Skyfang was a kittypet, accepted into the clans by the leader before Moss-star, but the reason he was taken in, Hollowpaw had no clue.

Moss-star gritted her teeth, and exhaled lightly. Skyfang was holding his breath, while Creampaw kept pawing her mother. Frozenpaw was tearing up the dry moss with his claws and Crookedpaw buried his nose in Hollowpaw's shoulder fur.

A loud exhale from Skyfang told the four apprentices that Moss-star was back. Greyblossom, a senior warrior/queen, helped Moss-star up.

"Sorry for that, little ones, i needed to see if you were all okay. Especially you, Hollowpaw." Creampaw and Frozenpaw shot Hollowpaw jealous stares, but Crookedpaw just looked curious.

…

When they entered camp, cats swarmed them. "Moss-star, are you alright?" Robinstorm had asked. "Did you even fight?" Toadfoot had challenged, but Moss-star just waved her tail dismissively and leaped atop the GreatLedge, a silver rock, sticking out from the ground in a slanted way. Moss-star stumbled a little and she seem exhausted.

"Cats of RiverClan, we have defeated the Striders!" Moss-star paused for cheers and yowls of excitement. "However, I've lost a life. But don't fear. I still have six lives left." Murmurs washed through the cats, while the elders' and a few senior warriors eyed her suspiciously, but the meeting was over, and cats began to padd to their dens, exhausted by the fight.

About a moon after the battle, Burrtooth had actually lived, but he walked with a limp, and Rushingclaw forced the warrior to retire early. Heatherwing was devastated, but she was fine with it when Rushingclaw bitterly told her if he didn't, he'd die much quicker. Moss-star called a meeting, her pelt shining brightly under the warm sun.

"I think this like a sign. A sign, we need new warriors. Smallpaw, Goosepaw. You both have trained hard. I know Swanfeather and Sandstrike had trained you more than well. So, I, Moss-star, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They've both trained long and hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend you to make them warrior in their turn. Smallpaw, Goosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Moss-star meowed, her eyes scanning the oldest apprentices.

"I do!" Goosepaw instantly agreed, while Smallpaw seemed a tad more hesitant, a little unnerved by the wording, but he eventually stuttered, "I-I do."

Moss-star cleared her throat, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Goosepaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Goosespots. StarClan honors your cleverness and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Goosespots leaned in and respectfully licked Moss-star's shoulder, then jumped off the GreatLedge. Moss-star then turned to Smallpaw.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smallpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Smallheart. StarClan honors your patience and humbleness and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Shyly, Smallheart licked Moss-star's shoulder, and followed his brother to the fresh-kill pile. Their mother, Greyblossom, was very proud of her last kits. Her past litters were either dead or already warriors, such as Cloudwing, Frostfang, and Flywing were already warriors, but from her first litter, her lone kit, Bristleclaw, had lived to be deputy, but was killed by Striders.

To Hollowpaw's surprise, Smallheart approached her, then, Hollowpaw realized it wasn't much of a surprise. They were close after all.

"Hi, Hollowpaw!" The new warrior mewed happily, then he turned his slightly, revealing a large 'V' shaped scar in his ear. "See? Got this a little bit before you were an apprentice. I also thought you might like to know a few tips on battling. I saw you out there, and I know you're new and all, but you should really bulk up."

Hollowpaw wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or offended, but she eventually said yes.

"Great! I'll show you now, follow me!" The handsome tortoiseshell chided, racing off towards the Mossy Hollow. Following, Hollowpaw noticed the sun starting to leave the middle.

 _It'll be going down in a bit. I hope Smallheart isn't late for his vigil!_

"Let's try a duck and twist Watch me carefully," Smallheart simply ducked and twisted his around, his move full of grace, he rolled on his back then sprang to his paws masterfully. "See, not all that hard."

Smallheart instructed Hollowpaw gently about the move. "Ok, now, what did you do wrong?" Smallheart asked when Hollowpaw had tried the move several times, to no avail. "Um, maybe I twisted too early?" Hollowpaw tipped her head to one side. _What_ did _I do wrong?_

Smallheart shook his head. "Not exactly. Your twist wasn't well thought through, so your landing was sloppy, resulting in your falling." Smallheart ducked his head shyly. "N-not to be rude!"

Hollowpaw felt a strong purr rise in her throat.

"That's not rude, you're helping me, and I thank you for this."

* * *

 **Smallheart's POV**

Smallheart felt his ears grow hot in embarrassment. "Not a problem at all!" Smallheart insisted, not meeting Hollowpaw's gaze.

"Try again." Smallheart meowed encouragingly. Hollowpaw gave him a half nod and attempted the move again. Her duck was well done, her twist was almost graceful, and her landing was great. _Quick learner. I wish I was her mentor…_ Hollowpaw turned to flash a blinding grin at Smallheart. "I did it, thank you!" Hollowpaw dashed forward and threw her muzzle behind his neck. ( **A/N: Like a kitty hug~)**

Smallheart once again felt his ears burst into flames, twitching them over and over. _Why are you so cute?_ "W-welcome!" He finally managed words.

"How about another move?" Smallheart asked when Hollowpaw pulled away, much too Smallheart's disappointment. "Sure!" She replied, lashing her tail excitedly.

"Try this one, it's called the underwater leg sweep. I know we're not in the water, but I'll show you anyway." Smallheart meowed, glad to be helping his _little_ crush. ( **it's actually a big crush XD)**

Smallheart crouched to the mossy floor, he kicked out his hind legs, then quickly brought them back in, then stood up. "There, that's used to kick your enemy's paws beneath them. Other clan cats naturally panic underwater." Smallheart simply said, licking a paw and drawing it over an ear.

"Also, be sure to hold your breath while using that move. _You_ don't want to be the one inhaling the water." Smallheart purred. Hollowpaw stared at him in amazement.

* * *

 **Hollowpaw's POV**

 _Wow, Smallheart is really good! I wish I was as good as him…_

Hollowpaw easily got the second move, her kick was swift and precise. Smallheart was proud of her. "Come on, how about a little hunting?" The warrior suggested, glancing at the sky. Pink, orange and pale purple colors of dusk were forming on the horizon. "We have time." Hollowpaw nodded excitedly. _Liontail may not have taught me battle skills yet, but he sure is great at hunting!_

Smallheart and Hollowpaw each went in opposite directions, Hollwpaw claiming they could catch more prey. Hollowpaw scented water vole, and soon saw its tan paws nibbling a seed. She lightly placed her paws in front of her, when the reeds behind the vole suddenly quivered, and a tortoiseshell pelt blurred into Hollowpaw, knocking her over. Hollowpaw opened her eyes to see Smallheart standing over her. Smallheart stood staring at Hollowpaw beneath him for a heartbeat. Her soft belly fur was exposed, and Smallheart envied her thick fur for a few seconds before he clumsily clambered off her. They gazed in each others eyes for several heartbeats until Hollowpaw broke the silence with a barking laugh, falling over on her back once more. Smallheart soon copied her, his silky purr mixing with her delicate laugh and smile.

They only managed a simple blackbird with their goofing off. As Hollowpaw and Smallheart sat beneath the faint stars, sharing their catch, Hollowpaw rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Smallheart?" She asked, not taking her yellowish eyes off the beautiful sunset.

"Yeah?" Smallheart replied, taking a bite of the blackbird

"What do you think of me? Stonekit and Whitekit bully me because I'm smaller than them…" Hollowpaw trailed off.

"To be honest, Hollowpaw," Smallheart locked eyes with Hollowpaw. "I think you're the most amazing she cat in all the clans. There's not a cat that could ever come close at being as stunning as you. Anyone who thinks otherwise is stupider than a fish out of water. You are amazing, brave, caring, determined, energetic, fearless, gorgeous, helpful, intelligent, and no one could top you." Smallheart gently confirmed, his voice like a soothing hum.

Hollowpaw was more than speechless. _I can't be all that, can I?_

"You don't have to talk," Smallheart purred. They stared in silence at the setting sun, gold, pink, and orange colors shone brightly, almost romantically, and Hollowpaw felt her heart swell at the thought. Their fur ruffled in the breeze, the two cats side by side. Smallheart had a subtle grin on his face, but not subtle enough in the eyes, as his breath-taking green eyes sparkled with more than just happiness. White, frosty stars began twinkling stronger with every inch the sun lowered, and the heart-warming colors faded to a deep black.

The gently warm sunset with a warm breeze quickly turned to a chilly night with cold gusts of wind, the yellowy-brown reeds bending around them.

Hollowpaw was growing eager about something. "Smallheart, do you lo-" but Hollowpaw didn't get to finish her sentence. Smallheart suddenly stood up, nearly throwing Hollowpaw on the ground. "My vigil!" He exclaimed, rushing off. Hollowpaw let out a disappointed groan.

* * *

 **Spark's POV**

"I can't believe we lost that battle against those flea-pelts!" His mate, Dew, hissed, still enraged. "I'm sure _you_ fought well, my dear." Dew gushed, reaching out a paw, but Spark stood up suddenly. _I don't need your flattery._ Spark trotted over to a nearby puddle and gazed at himself.

His gold-brown fur was unkempt, and it was so dirty with dust and dried blood, it looked like his darker stripes weren't even there. Spark sighed. _I better go clean up…_ Spark sat near their prey-pile and groomed himself, flashing back on the battle they'd launched.

He remembered that blue-grey tom with the bent tail and the fretting amber eyes, as if something else was driving him. _Well, I defeated him anyways._

Bullet, their leader, a ginger she cat called a meeting. "Striders, we were defeated, but we remain strong! Clan cats will _not_ destroy our forces! Striders! Striders!" That was all Bullet had to say, and her cats were chanting 'Striders' repeatedly. Bullet was a very clever and persuasive, and she got whatever she wanted, eventually.

Bullet waited for silence before continuing. "We know those fuzz-brains will be celebrating by now! I'll choose a few number of cats to kill their new fighters/hunters."

The ginger she cat scanned the clearing, her silver eyes meeting about five cats, including Spark. "I want Prince, Arch, Ziggy, Mongoose and Spark to go out tonight. Past their moss-clearing, and through their dirt-place. Sneak in, and get the cats on their vigil." Bullet departed, her cats now scattering in clumps.

Spark grinned evilly. _Oh, I just_ **love** v _iolence…_

* * *

 **Hollopaw's POV**

"Greyblossom," Hollowpaw approached the senior warrior, "I was wondering, who all are you kits?" Greyblossom looked surprised at the question, but her blue eyes grew thoughtful. "Well, in my first litter was only Bristleclaw. H-he died, during a Strider ambush… Then there's my second, which is Flywing, Frostfang, and Cloudwing. My third litter died two Leaf-bare's ago; they were Snowkit, Ryekit and Briarkit. Then there's Goosespots and Smallheart."

Hollowpaw saw Greyblossom blink away tears that were starting to form, "they're sitting vigil now." The senior warrior let out a yawn, revealing somewhat dull, yellowing teeth. "I'm going to sleep. Nice speaking with you." Hollowpaw heard the dismissal in her tired voice, so Hollowpaw left for the apprentice den. It felt cold and lonely in her reed nest. It didn't smell like her, or Crookedpaw. In fact, it smelled more of stale prey and rotting leaves. Hollowpaw swallowed dryly and tucked her paws under her chin.

 _I wonder what kits with Smallheart would look like…_

Hollowpaw was running through tall, bushy cattails and reeds. At first, she had no idea where she was, but she remembered the strip of territory she saw from a distance, leading towards a giant Two-leg area, where the Striders made their camp; or, she assumed. That's where she'd heard they had fled. Then, when Hollowpaw blinked, she was suddenly just outside camp. A little giddy at the thought of seeing Smallheart, she tried to run towards camp, but tree roots snagged her paws and she slammed on the ground.

Hollowpaw's only thoughts were both of Smallheart. His stunningly brilliant green eyes and dark tortoiseshell fur, flecked with white, his soothing scent that made Hollowpaw feel safe, no matter where she was, and even the way he spoke. Hollowpaw freed herself of the tree roots and dashed off, her paws hardly touching the ground, but when she looked where Smallheart and Goosespots should be sitting vigil, neither were there. A sickly sour smell nearly made Hollowpaw retch, but her heart throbbed when a second scent hit her. A soothingly gentle scent, mixed with the tangy one.

Hollowpaw didn't want to walk any farther; she wanted to run forever and never look back, but however hard she wished it, Hollowpaw felt her paws dragging her forward. A heap of pale grey fur, spotted with brown and white, matted and stained with blood and glazed blue eyes made Hollowpaw retch this time. Goosespots' lips were drawn in a twisted snarl, his eyes, even though glazed, glinted with rage.

A smokey like scent then bathed Hollowpaw. A dark grey tom, no bigger than her, with almost red eyes was standing over Hollowpaw.

His eyes said everything, and Hollowpaw wished it not to be. _No! Don't let Smallheart be dead, StarClan! You cannot take him from me!_

Once Hollowpaw's thoughts were said and done, the mysterious cat was gone, replaced by a dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. "Smallheart!" Hollowpaw cried, running to him, but instead of crashing into his warm pelt, hoping for him to hush her and tell her everything was okay, Hollowpaw stepped right through him.

Smallheart looked down at Hollowpaw, sadness filling eyes so much that Hollowpaw could feel it. Tears poured from his eyes, and he said nothing, he just let his tears fall as Hollowpaw stared at him pleadingly. "Please, you can't be dead! You just can't!" Hollowpaw wailed pitifully, "you're sitting vigil, with Goosespots, a-and we'll go hunting in the morning, and we'll laugh and joke, and have kits one day!" Hollowpaw's own words stunned her.

 _Oh, Smallheart… Why didn't I tell you?..._

Hollowpaw woke with hot tears on her cheeks, curling down and dropping on her nest. She didn't care right then. Hollowpaw's breath was coming silent gasps, frightened by her own dream as she stared blankly at the den wall. _J-just a dream… O-or was it?..._ Hollowpaw stood shakily up, her legs felt like the reeds swaying in wind.

Before Hollowpaw even exited the den, a shriek rose from outside. "Hollowpaw!" She recognized the voice all too well. "Smallheart?" Hollowpaw was terrified.

Her strength was granted back to her as she raced outside. Goosespots lay just like he did in her dream, a growing pool of blood, dark and shiny on the reeds it stained. The dark tortoiseshell had his throat torn out brutally, his green eyes seemed broken and dead. Hollowpaw swore she felt her heart shatter when Smallheart fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. "I wish," Smallheart sputtered, "I-I never said-" Smallheart was cut off by a cough of blood and the very light that made Hollowpaw adore his eyes, faded abruptly. Hollowpaw tossed her head up and let out a wail, letting it resonate around camp, expressing more emotion that words ever could.

Cats were clambering out of their nests, and soon mourning with Hollowpaw, expect they merely dipped their heads at the fallen warriors. Hollowpaw sobbed at Smallheart's mangled body, her tears making no sound as they hit his blood-stained fur.

Raggedfoot, Flamestrike, Greyblossom were busy grooming Goosespots for his burial, when Littlefoot and Sandstrike came to groom Smallheart.

"No!" Hollowpaw screamed at them, hot tears falling on the ground, "you can't take him from me! You just can't!" Littlefoot and Sandstrike swapped worried glances, but they dipped their heads and walked away.

Hollowpaw began to work her tongue over his fur, completely unaware of the sour tang of blood and the foul stench of death that clung to him. When Hollowpaw finished, she laid on the ground next to him, the silver moon glistening on his fur, making him look like he was only sleeping, save the fact his milky, glazed eyes were open and lifeless. With a single paw, Hollowpaw closed Smallheart's eyes. _There. Now you're sleeping, and you'll wake in the morning, and we'll laugh and joke, and you'll say it was cold last night and you wanted to swim or run. We'll play in the river and race and then we'll watch the sun set…_ But no matter how much Hollowpaw convinced herself that Smallheart was alright, she just couldn't shake that moment the sparkle in his eyes died, and she knew was would never be alright. Burying her face in Smallheart's shoulder, Hollowpaw fell asleep uneasily, and when she woke, she found that Smallheart was not there, to her dismay.

That dawn, Liontail let her have the day off. Hollowpaw snatched up Smallheart's old nest before anyone could throw it out, and replaced it for her own. His scent was still fresh. Hollowpaw breathed it in slowly, savoring all that was left of her friend, and fell asleep once more

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, how was it? Poor Smallheart... I feel like i used the "as you're dying you die before you finish your sentence" cliche. I'm pretty sure i did...**


	5. Chapter 3: Confusion

**A/N**

 **Haha I'm back…**

"Hollowpaw." An eerie voice whispered. Hollowpaw spun around multiple times, but a black fog blocked her sight. "Hollowpaw…" It sounded again, this time, Hollowpaw heard an echoing giggle. She shrunk low to the marshy ground, putting her paws over her ears. "Go away, go away!" She screamed.

Silence.

Curious, Hollowpaw put her forepaw back on the ground and began walking. The giggle again, then, "Hollowpaw…" The voice seemed to be getting closer. Hollowpaw felt her heart beating so quickly that she thought the voice could hear it.

A pair of paws stepped out of the dark mist, and Hollowpaw saw a strange looking cat. She was completely missing an ear, and scars covered her calico face and body and her tail was black as a night with no stars. "I've been waiting for you, Hollowpaw. My name is Amberbriar."

The she cat meowed, her voice echoing her name. Hollowpaw did her best to stand straight. "I'm Hollowpaw." She squeaked.

Amberbriar let out an amused purr, although it sounded more like a rumbling growl. Hollowpaw felt her fur prickle, but she managed to keep it lying flat.

"I know what you want." Amberbriar circled Hollowpaw. "I know you want your dear, sweet Smallheart back. That you wish you knew how to fight, and that you'd have at least tried to save him from the Striders." Amberbriar's voice was like a soft echo, yet it sounded threatening at the same time.

Hollowpaw took a step back. Amberbriar leapt forward, touching noses with Hollowpaw. "I can teach you how to be a great Dark Forest cat, like me. See you tomorrow night." Amberbriar claimed, then she began to fade, as Hollowpaw could see straight through her.

Hollowpaw sat straight up, still feeling the sticky mud on her paws. Hollowpaw looked down, and saw scraps of mud on the tips of her paws. Surprised, she began licking the foul mud off, and she soon dozed off once more.

~A moon later…~

Hollowpaw still hadn't returned to training, being too distraught over Smallheart. Although Amberbriar had visited Hollowpaw again that next night, going through battle moves with the Dark Forest cat. _Dark Forest, why does that sound familiar? Maybe it's greater than StarClan or something, but something I know for sure, is that Amberbriar's gonna help me be great!_

"Make sure the wind is blowing from behind you, if wind is blowing to you, dust will surely blind you." Amberbriar instructed, stepping back, a gust of wind suddenly knocked Hollowpaw over. Amberbriar yowled and jumped at Hollowpaw, clawing her shoulder. Screeching, Hollowpaw forced Amberbriar off her and circled the calico. Hollowpaw stopped sizing her up when she realized the wind was blowing behind her.

Amberbriar seemed to notice too, as she dove for Hollowpaw's feet. Hollowpaw leaped in the air and took this moment to pin Amberbriar down. The scarred she cat spat, and used her hind legs to stand herself up. Amberbriar began bouncing up and down, with Hollowpaw on her back. ( **Like a bucking bronco thingy** )

Getting dizzy, Hollowpaw let go of Amberbriar's scruff and landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of herself. Amberbriar sniffed and rolled Hollowpaw onto her back, unsheathing a paw and placing it on Hollowpaw's throat, imitating a slash.

"You'd be dead if I was any other cat." Amberbriar pressed a claw tip to Hollowpaw's neck, drawing blood. Hollowpaw gasped faintly.

"Go on, you're done here." Amberbriar growled, pressing a little harder before letting Hollowpaw up.

When Hollowpaw woke she felt sore all over. Small drops of blood from where Amberbriar cut her stained her moss nest, much to Hollowpaw's dismay. _Smallheart's scent may have faded, but this was still his nest… Oh, I would give anything to have you here…_

Hollowpaw realized it was dawn, but she just didn't have the energy to get up. Whitepaw burst in the den, Stonepaw and Creampaw behind him, all with wild and fearful looks on their faces, except Stonepaw who looked mildly excited.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Whitepaw screamed, his eyes wide in dismay. Hollowpaw stood up slowly. It took her a few heartbeats to process it. Breezypaw and Quailpaw jumped up and raced out of the den behind Creampaw and Stonepaw. Whitepaw hesitated, giving Hollowpaw a pleading look before following his brother to fight. Dully, Hollowpaw heard spits and hisses of battle. _Must be the Striders… The rogues from the giant Two-leg place with the tall silver trees with no leaves or branches, with the tall monsters that halt and eat up Two-legs…_

Hollowpaw skidded to the back of the apprentice den, her eyes wide and narrowed fearfully. _They killed Smallheart, and Bristleclaw too. They'll kill me!_

All of a sudden, Hollowpaw heard a voice shout, "Hollowpaw!" It sounded like… "Crookedpaw!" Hollowpaw nearly stammered as the tom entered the apprentice den.

"What're you doing here?" Crookedpaw demanded in a hushed tone. "You need to fight Hollowpaw! The clan needs you! They have Brackenheart pinned down, and they've nearly killed Greyblossom!"

Hollowpaw could've sworn she saw his eyes tearing, but when he blinked, it was gone.

"We need you more than ever! _I_ need you…" From the way Crookedpaw spoke, Hollowpaw could tell he was embarrassed.

Something inside Hollowpaw seemed to shift, and it was like a fog was chased away. "Y-yes!" Hollowpaw stood up.

 _Amberbriar hasn't trained me for nothing! She's training me to be the best leader RiverClan has seen! I know she's rough all over, but I know that I will use my skills to protect my clan!_

With an angry screech, Hollowpaw bounded out of the den.

Scanning the clearing for her father, she finally spotted him under the claws of a black-and-brown tabby tom. Hollowpaw dashed quickly forward, bowling the Strider over.

Hollowpaw darted under his underbelly and slashed it brutally with her forepaws and hind legs. When the tabby twisted, Hollowpaw backed out quickly, hooked her claws in his fur and dragged him to the ground. _Ha1! Amberbriar's training isn't a waste!_

Screeching, the tabby fled through the dirt-tunnel.

Brackenheart looked at Hollowpaw, puzzled, but he shook himself and dove back in the fight. Hollowpaw saw Mumblepaw failing against a white tom with a pale ginger tail. _Wow, this enemy must be hard. Mumblepaw's one of the best fighters!_

Hollowpaw bounced to his side and winked. _I'm here to help!_ Using yet another move Amberbriar taught her, Hollowpaw tucked her tail in. _The less you give an enemy to hold onto, the better._ Hollowpaw heard Amberbriar's barking voice in her head.

The Strider cat hissed. "That's not fair!" Mumblepaw slashed his muzzle. "Killing isn't fair!"

Balancing a little uneasily, Hollowpaw slashed downward on the Strider's face. He just hissed, but distracted, Mumblepaw turned to his side, slipped under his belly and clawed it. The rogue screeched, and aimed a blow, but Mumblepaw had already swiftly gotten to his paws again. Hollowpaw yanked at the Strider's tail, pulling out fur, and the Strider nimbly fled. Mumblepaw raced off, tackling another Strider.

Flamestrike was watching Hollowpaw curiously. "Only ThunderClanners tuck their tails in... " Hollowpaw shifted uncomfortably, but before she could say anything to the older warrior, she was tackled by an off-white tom. "Whitepaw, get off!" Hollowpaw yelped as Whitepaw embarrassedly clambered off her.

"S-sorry, Hollowpaw! I just… can't find my brother… He disappeared when the battle began." Whitepaw stammered, gulping and darting off nimbly.

Hollowpaw shook her head as she thought of the bully Stonepaw. _He's probably gone and got himself landed with Rushingclaw and Alderpaw like he always does._

The battle lasted for what felt like forever, but as the sun had reached the middle of the sky, Moss-star stood over the body of a half dead black and white tom.

"Leave now, or Swift Feet dies!" Moss-star challenged, eyes locked onto a tall, broad shouldered ginger she cat with narrowed silver eyes.

"Striders, retreat! We need my second in command…" She growled, "But this isn't the last time you'll see us."

As the rogue gang left, Moss-star tumbled off the Great Ledge, her eyes watering. "My daughter! My baby girl…"

Creampaw, the beautiful grey and creamy splotched she cat lay in a mangled, tail entwined with another dead apprentice; dark grey with tangled fur, Mumblepaw.

Grassypelt crumbled down by his only son, and his daughter, Lilypaw buried in her brother's belly fur. Their mother had died moons ago to greencough, and the death of selfless Mumblepaw only darkened the small family's light.

Everyone knew Creampaw and Mumblepaw were a thing she she was apprenticed, always sharing a nest, prey, training together and sneaking out of camp at night, but no one had expected something so full of the true meaning of young love.

Frozenpaw took one look at his dead sister and fled camp, Crookedpaw just behind him, but heading to the training arena rather than the river like his brother.

Hollowpaw murmured a farewell to the gentle hearted she cat, her closest she cat friend, and pushed her mourning aside, chasing after Crookedpaw.

Finding Crookedpaw, sitting alone in the middle of the Mossy Hollow, she said nothing as she pressed her soft black fur against his thick pelt, entwining her white tail with his bent one. "I'm sorry…" Hollowpaw whispered gently.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Crookedpaw sobbed. Her flexed his claws into the plump, mossy ground. "I bet it's Stonepaw's fault! He probably got himself endangered and Creampaw came to his rescue like the sweet cat she is. Um, was." He snarled, tears pricking at his eyes and travelling down his face.

"I'm sure she's content in StarClan." Hollowpaw said quietly, licking away the hot tears that stained his face. He purred for a second, before his sorrow engulfed him again.

"There's hell to pay for killing my sister…" Crookedpaw hissed, his eyes tiny, furious slits.

"Who's going to pay? Stonepaw? He's dead. And we have no clue who killed her." Hollowpaw reasoned. Crookedpaw slumped down, flopping on the moss floor.

"Whitepaw can pay his brother's debt!" Crookedpaw snapped, jumping to his paws and lashing his bushed up tail as he bore his teeth.

"Whitepaw didn't do anything bad! He's not at fault. He couldn't even find his brother in the fight." Hollowpaw pointed out, resting her tail soothingly on his shoulder. He slowly sat back down.

"You're right, Hollowpaw. You almost always are. It's just-just, Creampaw was so angelic and sweet and caring and I can't believe the Striders would ever kill someone like her!" Crookedpaw choked back a river of tears, his shoulders shivering sorrowful and ragefully.

"I know. But there's nothing you can do to bring her back." Hollowpaw whispered, touching their noses together. She felt his face grow warm in bashfulness. _And I'm training under Amberbriar to bring Smallheart back. Well, just to see him._

"Hollowpaw, thanks for following me…" Crookedpaw stared down at his paws nervously, his lean legs shaking slightly. "I don't think anyone else would've been able to talk sense into me."

"Oh? What about your mom, or Frozenpaw?" Hollowpaw inquired, pulling back slightly from him. He pulled her back, pecking her lips sheepishly.

Hollowpaw yanked back from Crookedpaw in surprise, her yellow-orange eyes wide in shock. He looked disappointed, then ashamed as he averted his eyes down to the greyish moss below their paws.

"I-I, um, I'm sorry." Crookedpaw murmured. "I know you loved Smallheart… I just wanted to tell you, I love you, too."

Hollowpaw recoiled at his words, then leaned forward, opening her mouth to protest. "N-no, that's not it!" _But it is… I loved Smallheart… Do I love Crookedpaw, too? Maybe? Yes? No?... Yes?_

"Then what was it? You pulled back…" Crookedpaw muttered, barely meeting her eyes.

"I-I…" Hollowpaw gulped. "I don't know. I think I liked it. I'm not sure. I'm really confused about… well, everything. Can we leave it at this for now?" She stammered, feeling awful as the words left her mouth.

Crookedpaw, surprisingly, seemed to take it okay. He was quiet for a moment before cracking his regular grin. "Okay, no problem. I totally get it; all this fighting, and Smallheart only dying two moons ago. Okay. But, know this. I'll always be here, friend or mate, I'll be here."

 **A/N**

 **Lol, wow, I haven't updated in forever. Whoops, sorry. Though not many people actually read this. If you are and this makes no sense, I suggest reading my hit story, "Stolen", and while you're at it, any of my other stories that interest you (unless they say being rewritten or don't read or something)**


End file.
